


Souls were meant to be found

by Rookmoon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Reader Is In College, Reader likes puns, Sans Makes Puns, i guess?, not finished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookmoon/pseuds/Rookmoon
Summary: Sans had grown up with those words on his bones. 'That was absolutely HILARIOUS'.He would be lying if he said that those words didn't help shape his sense of humor. He couldn't wait to crack the right joke that would let him know that he had found his sarcastic soulmate. If the writing was anything to go by, they were either as genuine as Papyrus, or really sarcastic.Either way, he couldn't wait to finally find you.---------You had been searching for your soul mate for ages. You had almost given up at this point. You stared at your arm, where the words were written in some lettering that was, honestly, kind of childish. 'i thought it was pretty funny.' You had no idea why all the words were lowercase.From what you could tell, he was a joker. That much was obvious, but the case was puzzling. Everyone else you know has proper grammar, at least for the most part. You did run into an upbeat girl who had these weird squiggles after hers.Maybe it's for inflection? You weren't really sure.





	1. A Study for the Ages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is a little shit, and no one is surprised. Except for you. You are very surprised.

     You tugged the sleeve of your jacket to cover the letters that you had been teased for when you were a kid. Your letters were different. You found that people had a habit of teasing if they saw the words on your arm, so you had stopped wearing just a t-shirt to class. Instead, you wore a jacket wherever you would go. It was a bigger deal in elementary school, but now you were going into college, no one cared what you wore.   


     You were on your way to class when you heard the news. Monsters would be coming to your university. Your mind flashed to three strange beasts in monster movies over the years before you remembered that they had emerged from the mountain nearby, and we nothing like how monsters we in movies.  
You didn't dwell on it for long. It was coming close to midterms and you had other things to worry about. Your biology test being one of them. It's not easy to study for an all lecture class, and you had missed a few days on top of that.  
Not to mention all of the other tests that this dreaded season brought.

     Class was spent furiously taking notes until the professor stopped lecturing. Your feet didn’t want to move, until you thought about your bed at home, and how good it would feel to be done for the day. The thought filled you with determination. The only thing driving you through college.  
You shouldered your backpack and continued your trudging to the library, where you hope to study for a couple of hours.

     That hope was dashed when you arrived, only to find that any and every available table was already taken by at least one person, and you weren’t about to actually talk to someone when you didn’t have to. Instead, you opted for somewhere where you could spread out properly and hopefully not get too many weird looks.

     You ended up in a bit of open space just outside the library, but still inside the building. Slowly, you spread out your stuff, and prepared to get at least some good studying done before going home and sleeping as much as you can before work.

     It was going well. You had gone over a couple of the more difficult parts that you knew would be one the bio final before taking a break. Stretching, you felt your shoulders and elbows shift. The pop was satisfying, and you cracked your knuckles before burying your head in work once more.

     The next time you came out of ‘study mode’, it was because someone had sat next to you. They didn’t say a word, but it was a skeleton. He smiled, even though you didn’t see how he couldn’t smile, and shuffled some papers around. He was touching your papers, but you didn’t go to stop him. Stress from midterms made strange things like this extremely entertaining to you.

     You didn’t say anything, and watched as his hands carefully moved your papers around until it looked more like some kind of art project scattered on the floor instead of half a semester’s worth of biology notes. You blinked, and realized that this strange skeleton had turned your notes into something much more interesting.

     The diagrams and images you had quickly drawn while trying to keep up with your professor’s quick pace had turned into something else entirely. You stood, and the skeleton stood next to you. The stranger waved his hand, and sparks of blue magic waved around your papers.

     They picked up the letters on your papers, rearranging them in beautiful patterns, before returning them to their original papers, almost in the same place as before. However, something was wrong.

     This asshole had scrambled your notes. What the fuck.

     He knew that it was midterms, right? One of the most stressful times of the semester, second only to the horror that is Final’s week? You could feel the stress multiplying as you stared at the papers.

     You gave him an irritated and vaguely pissed off look, and he burst out laughing. You picked up one of the papers, only to find the letters shifting back to their original places. When you looked up to give the prankster a piece of your mind, the skeleton was gone without a trace.

     You wondered if this was a regular thing with monsters. You hadn’t met one personally, and this one had left quite the impression on you.

     It was only later that you would realize that neither of you had said a word to each other.


	2. Weight Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say that Undyne is as intense as ever.

     After that skeleton’s infuriating first impression, you found yourself trying to find him again. Not in an obvious way, just keeping an eye out while you’re on campus. You’re there most of the day anyway. Might as well do something fun while you’re at it. You tear your eyes from your people watching to glance at the clock on your phone.

     No sign of Skeledick, as you’ve decided to call him. It was justified, after his little stunt the other day. Another look around yielded no results, and you stood from the chair. Might as well get to class. When you realize what time it is, you stand up and get to class as quickly as possible. 

     Not only was it an attendance based class, but the teacher was strict, and it was a weight training class. You had changed as quickly as you could, and gotten in the classroom with two minutes to spare. Thank god.

     A few people were stretching, and everyone else was standing around, hoping that Angie (the professor) wouldn’t show today. Angie always showed up, so you joined the group of people who were stretching.

     You weren’t surprised when a few monsters walked in. A couple of them were dogs, there were a few rabbits, and Undyne, the notorious resident scary looking fish lady that could probably bench the whole class, looked waaaay too happy about things. Her smile was wide and almost feral, her shark teeth didn’t help the impression at all but she didn’t mind at all. She eyed the other people in the room, and started doing some ridiculous stretches as a warm up.

     Undyne was about to put her left foot under her chin when Angie finally walked in to get things started.

     The unprepared groaned as she started class. You noticed that Undyne was more than happy to do anything Angie said, and even go a bit further for the hell of it. You were lucky to keep up, and get all of the drills done before class ended. Today was no different.

     Undyne zipped over to the bench press where, lo and behold, she was stacking so much weight on the sides that the bar was starting to bend. You didn’t bother watching her do an insane amount of reps. Instead, you worked on your own strength. That was the reason for you taking this class in the first place.

     Two hours later, you could feel your muscles starting to cool down, and cramp. After stretching again, you left the gym, satisfied that you had gotten a decent workout for your trouble and went to go change into normal clothes.

     On your way out, you ran into Undyne. Literally. The tall fish steadied you when you walked into her stomach.

     “Hey, human!” She shouts, “I’ve been meaning to talk to you.”

     You don’t know if you like what that means.

     Undyne wraps an arm around your shoulders, like you’ve been friends forever. “I was thinking. You’ve gotten pretty strong since the beginning of semester.”

     Having been in the same class, and knowing a bit of her personality, you know that she usually doesn’t beat around the bush. What’s going on this time?

     “Yeah, I guess I have gotten stronger.” You answer, unsure if that’s what she wants from you.

     “Well, duh.” Undyne smiles, “I want you to  _ fight me. _ ”

     “What?”

     “You heard me, Human.”

     You didn’t like where this was going.

     She whisked you outside like it was nothing, and putting you down once she had gotten to a clearing a little ways away from campus.

     If you weren’t scared before, you were definitely scared now. And with the way Undyne was sizing you up, you didn’t expect her to toss a spear into the ground close to your feet. She twirled another one in her hand, making it look easy. You pulled the spear from the ground and prepared yourself for a fight.

     You feel as unprepared as last time she pulled this.


	3. Fish Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's exactly what it sounds like.

     You steadied your hands on the spear. It was glowing, but seemed to adjust itself to how you handled it. Just like last time. You still weren’t used to handling Undyne’s weapon of choice, but you weren’t about to fight her bare handed. That would be so much worse.

     You still ached from the very sound beating she had given you last time. At the beginning of the semester. She had easily mopped the floor with you, and you had tried to put up a fight, but Undyne came out on top. You expected no different of her then, and that hadn’t changed in the few months that you had known the monster.

     In return, she never pulled her punches… at least, not until one of her usual sparring partners somehow stopped her from pulling punches at all. Last time the tall skeleton had come across the battle by chance, and you weren't sure that it would happen again. He had berated Undyne, telling her that not all humans were as durable as the ambassador, and that she shouldn’t challenge any human she comes across.

     Undyne knocked you out of memory lane with a practiced jab. “Keep your head in the game, Punk!”

     You steadied your hands, feeling determination flare in your soul. You may not win this round, but you sure as hell would try. Before you can make a move, you find that Undyne is no longer standing in front of you. Instead, you feel something smack behind your knees. You topple over just in time to see Undyne’s shark smile as you hit the floor with a thud.

     “I pulled this same thing last time we fought.” She steps away and twirls the spear. “Get up! We’re not done yet!”

     You stand, wondering just how hard she’s going to go this time. You don’t have time to let your thoughts wander before she rushes you again. This time, you step out of the way. She follows the spear and whirls around.

     “You’ve improved. Good dodge.” Her eyes widen. “Let’s see if you can dodge THIS!”

     Spots glow on the ground and you run. Once you’re out of the circle, you see spears jut towards the sky. They’re taller than you are.

     “Uh… Undyne?” She’s coming at you again. You squeak and drop the spear, opting to run for your life instead of face the crazy fish in front of you. Like a sane human being. She cackles and runs after you.

     That’s how you end up screaming and sprinting away from a cackling monster bent on your destruction, dodging spears that pop out of the ground like the hun in mulan.

     There is no tall boney savior in sight. That leads you to hang a sharp left and dart into the school. Chances are slightly less likely that Undyne will continue summoning spears when you’re in the halls.

     When you’re finally in the building, you thank god you wore your sneakers today. Undyne is still carving a war path in your general direction, and you’re running through the mostly empty halls like your life depends on it.

     You really wish you weren’t. You’re starting to run out of breath. Oh shit. You push past the pain of the stitch in your side as Undyne gets closer. Damn, how much cardio does she do?!

     You get a sinking feeling in your gut when she does finally catch you. She may have been going easy.

     When you face her again, you have no spear. She doesn’t bother giving you another one. Instead, she cackles. “You should _never_ throw your weapon away!” She faces you once more and you wish you hadn’t gotten out of bed today. Nothing would prepare you for this. Not even the intense gym sessions you had been doing since joining a class with Undyne.

     This time, the thing that stops her is a pile of glowing blue bones and another monster tackling her. You think it might be… a skeleton? Yeah. A skeleton wearing some pretty odd armor.

     You take the opportunity to run like hell and catch your breath later, leaving Undyne the monster. When you dare take a glance back, she’s got him in a headlock and you can hear him from all the way down the hall.

     “PLEASE, UNDYNE!!! DON’T NOOGIE THE SKELETON!!!!!”

     As you run, you miss Undyne shouting after you. You think you hear something about studying, but you’re too busy running for your life to care at the moment.

     ...At least you won’t be sore as hell from bruises this time… But your sides are still killing you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know reader ran away, but would you want to fight Undyne??
> 
> I know I wouldn't. Ever.


	4. Ruining First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne carts Reader off and they make some new friends.

     You manage to avoid another direct confrontation with Undyne for a week. That’s more than last time but still. You had been hoping to duck her for at least another few days, but no. Instead of rushing out like you had managed to do for the last three classes, you end up being picked up right after Angie calls for the end of class. It’s less of being picked up, more you being suddenly supplexed and carted out without a moment’s notice, carried above Undyne’s head like a child holding some interesting thing up to show off.

     You regret everything and hope that someone at least leaves your stuff alone. You screech as she cackles, running down the halls. In your panic, you wonder if you’re going to fall, or if the crazy fish is going to put you down any time soon. You don’t have to wonder for long. It’s only about a minute and a half, so a lifetime to your frightened mind, to meet the ground when Undyne makes a hard stop and you almost go flying out of her hands.

     In front of her, looking entirely unimpressed sits a group of monsters who look like they would rather be left alone. Except for the lizard chick with the glasses. You turn to ask Undyne what the holy hell that was all about when she shoves your backpack into your stomach.

     You double over in pain and wish you had known that she had grabbed your heavier than usual backpack. Undyne laughs as you groan. The group stares. A robo-dude who you’re pretty sure could be a model chuckles before talking in a voice that’s just as suave as you might think from a pretty boy like him.

     “Oh, dear.” Pretty boy’s eyes slide over your rumpled gym clothes. “You must be the human Undyne here has been talking about.”

     “HAHAHA  _ Yeah. _ ” and just like that, Undyne’s at it again. “We trained a little last week, but  _ someone _ decided it would be a good idea to cut it Short!” She looks at the tall skeleton who you might have remembered helping you escape the fate Undyne had planned for you. “Oh, yeah! Everyone, this is the human! Human, this is Everyone!... well, not everyone, but most of everyone!”

     You tried not to outwardly sigh at her introductions, so you introduced yourself.

     One by one, the monsters did the same. Alphys is a computer science major who spent most of her time underground helping out with some major position in the underground. Mettaton is “the one and only star of monsterkind” and a Theater Arts Major. Napstablook is this cool looking ghost who studies music, and Papyrus is indeed your savior from last week, and is undecided on what to study simply because “IT’S ALL SO INTERESTING!!! HOW CAN I PICK ONLY ONE!???”

     When you find out how much he likes food, you think he might be a good culinary student. Until Undyne tells you that she’s the one who taught him.

     After you’ve been settled, Undyne slides in next to Alphys, and what is supposed to be a study session is underway. About as underway as it seems to get with Undyne in company. She’s chattering away about a super intense training session she had with ‘the dogs’ the other day, and Mattaton looks like he’d rather talk your ear off than do any studying.

     “Indeed. I had my own show underground, and the child, Frisk, helped me with my ratings. They were the best ratings he’s ever had.” he thinks to himself before turning a blinding smile at you. “They call me Ton-Ton. You may do the same, if you’d like.” He turns his head, letting the small rays of sunlight to glint off of his metal. You could totally see why he would be on television. But you don’t like the idea of calling this guy such a cutesy name.

     “How about ‘Metts’ instead?”

     He seems to deflate just a little bit before he smirks and winks at you. “Whatever you want, darling.~”

     Napstablook chuckles a little before humming something to themself and looking at a book.

     Through all of this, Papyrus is stealing glances at you, wondering why you look like someone he knows. Oh well, there are plenty of humans who look alike. You just might have a doppelganger running around somewhere.

     You miss the skeleton that comes by for a split second, wondering just what everyone’s up to before deciding that his time is better spent bugging someone other than his brother for once.

     After two hours, Alphys gets up, saying that she’s got class and that it’s been a pleasure. As she leaves, you ask Undyne if it’s normal to be this, uh, productive during a study session.

     “Fuhuhuhu, we really got more done than usual this time! You must be a good study buddy, Human!” She rubs her knuckles on your head before you can protest and she runs off after Alphys.

     You look at the time and realize you have ten minutes to get across campus. You pack up and leave, wishing the others a good day before getting to class as quickly as possible without looking like you’re in a hurry.


End file.
